All because of a potion
by Zoya Shaf
Summary: A potion gone wrong leads to Draco and Hermione switching bodies
1. Potions

A/N: The summery sucks, so basically Hermione and Draco switch bodies. Weird? I know...I wanted to write something original so here it is...enjoy! he first chapters kinda short, but they get longer...

* * *

_**Potions**_

"NOOOOO! Not 2 slug skins! Only one!" Hermione wailed.

"Well Granger if you think you could do it better, do it yourself!" Malfoy scowled at her. Hermione and Draco were in Potions class, and had been unwillingly paired together to make a rather complex potion.

"Eh..Now, Now , we all have to work together now, don't we ?" Professor Slughorn interrupted, what was going to be a heated argument. Hermione looked as is she was going to give some witty remark, but apparently she decided against it, because she said "Of course sir." Draco just scowled. They both bruised themselves working on the potion, and ignored each other for the most part. Until..."NO! You Git I just!..." But Hermione didn't have a chance to finish. The cauldron burst, and both Hermione and Draco were drenched with their potion. Both of them accidentally swallowed some, when they opened their mouths to yell at each other. "Oooo...Um..., and I suggest you go to the hospital wing..." Professor Slughorn advised. They both turned in union to stare at him, before stalking off.

"You Bloody Git!" Hermione cried once they were out, of the dungeons. "Excuse me?" Malfoy sputtered.

"It's all your bloody fault!" She wailed.

"Well...let me assure you, if you weren't being a bossy know-it-all this wouldn't have happened!" He retorted.

"Me? This..This.." She pointed to the muck on her robes, "Is _my _fault?" she finished. "Might as well be." He replied simply.

"Oh...mark my words, Malfoy, you will pay dearly." She muttered. Malfoy smirked. "Trust me Granger, I have no happiness in finding this muck all over me. It does horrible things to my beautiful skin, and face" Draco shuddered. Hermione snorted. "Anyways you shouldn't mind the mud. It's in your blood no?" He smirked.

"That's the lamest joke I've ever heard Malfoy." She was taking this coolly. If she didn't get mad, no one would get hurt. There was no response from him, and the rest of the walk was a silent one.

"Well...You should expect side effects, as the potion was 1 brew from being done, when it drenched you two." Madam Pomfery informed them, after the potion had been taken off.

"Side...Side effects?" Hermione chocked.

"Well since the potion was swallowed, and due to the fact that it is a simpler version of the polyjuice, you might find that yourselves acting differently, according to the person or thing that was dwelling in your mind when you got drenched." Madam Pomfery paused for a moment, and stared at them both. "You might find a change in appearance too." She finished, her voice slightly cracking.

Hermione and Draco turned to look at each other. When Hermione got drenched she had been thinking of what a git Malfoy was. When Draco got drenched he had been thinking, that he was an idiot and should have listened to Granger. They both shuddered when they thought about, acting like, or looking like the other.

"Well, you're done, so get going." the nurse's voice brought Hermione and Draco back from within their thoughts.

"Eh...Yeah." They both said. They left the hospital wing, in unease, and headed toward their common rooms.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Tell me about it! Reviews are highly appreciated! hope you enjoyed. And another thing...I am still working on my other fic...Malfoy's Rescue, so the updates on this aren't going to be consistent...I might update the next day, or a week after, idk...just thought you ppl should know :D


	2. Morning Suprises

_**A/N: 2nd chapter in 1 day! lolz this 1 is short 2 but nonetheless enjoy! thx to those who reivew the 1st chapter. **_

_**Morning Surprises. **_

"Wake up sleepy head!"

"Why was Lavender waking her up so early?" Hermione thought sleepily as she turned around, and stuffed her face in her pillow. "Not yet lavender..." she mumbled.

"What the...Lavender? Mate, Wake up!" The voice was louder and clearer now.

"Why does Lavender sound like a guy?" Hermione groaned into her pillow.

"One, because I am not Lavender, second I am a guy, third my name is Blaise Zabini, and fourth you have to wake up" Now someone was shaking her.

Suddenly all of Hermione's nerves woke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed jerking up her covers, which happened to be a deep green, with silver trimming, up to her chin.

"Zabini what are you doing in my room?" she asked incredulously, not taking the time to notice the green walls, silver moldings.

"Uh...Our room?" he suggested.

"Our room? How can it be..." Hermione stopped mid-sentence. Now she did look around. Usually when she woke up she was surrounded by red and gold colors. The curtains would have the Gryffindor Lion. But now the walls were silver and green, the curtains had the Slytherin snake on them. Her jaw fell open. Her hand shot up to her forehead. When she lowered it she noticed that it was awfully pale, and bony. The fingers were long, and smooth. The fingernails were perfect, not bitten to the stub like her nails usually were.

"Mate you sure you're ok? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Blaise sounded worried.

Hermione jumped out of bed, and raced to the closest mirror.

"This is not happening...this is not happening!" She repeated again and again.

She was looking into the mirror, but she didn't see herself, she saw Malfoy's body. She giggled uncontrollably thinking she was going mad. Then she fainted right there. The last thing she saw, was Blaise Zabini tushing toward her.

* * *

"Hermione!" he heard a squeal.

"Zabini, why are you squealing?" He muttered in his sleep.

"Zabini? As in Blaise Zabini of Slytherin?"

"That's not Zabini's voice. It's much to feminine." He thought, as he rolled over in his sleep.

"Oooo Hermione, are you going out with Zabini?" Now the voice had a dreamy wave to it.

"Granger and Zabini?" The thought registered to him, and he shot up laughing. now fully awake

"What happened Hermione?" The voice inquired.

Draco opened his eyes. "BROWN!" He screamed.

Lavender just raised her eyebrows. "Since when do you call me Brown, Hermione?"

"Why are you calling me Hermione?"

Lavender tsked. "Are you ok Hermione? Your all sweaty and clammy."

Draco asked looking around the room. "Where am I?" he inquired. The walls were red and gold, the sheets were red and gold, and the curtains...the curtains had the Gryffindor lion on them.

"The Gryffindor Common room?" He questioned. Then suddenly "I am Granger!" He screamed.

"Uh...want me to take you to the hospital wing Hermione?"

Draco was utterly speechless. "I...I..." He stuttered. He closed his eyes, and fell back into the bed.

* * *

A/N: Short, not detailed enough...I know. its only 418 words, but there was not muc i could put into this chapter. I just wanted them both to realize what the side effects of the potion really were, so yea. In the next chapter their gonna meet everyone and stuff so its gonna be longer...anywayz hope u enjoyed! As always reviews are highly appreciated.


	3. Slytherin Minds

__

**A/N: Not much happens...just a filler b4 the whole story kicks off, the next chapters gonna b longer, and more exciting/better, with more events. Anywayz...enjoy**

* * *

_**Slytherin Minds **_

"Uh..." Hermione rolled over in her sleep, and her hand his something hard. She woke up startled. The white sheets told her one thing. She was in the hospital wing. The events of the morning came back to her. She groaned. Then she looked down at herself. "Maybe it was all a nightmare?" She thought. No such luck. Her hands were still those of Malfoy. She sighed, and cursed under her breath. Pulling the curtains back, she saw two figures leaning over the bed, next to her. One of the figures had messed up jet black hair, and the rim of his glasses could be seen. The other had a mop of red hair.

"Harry! Ron!" She said without thinking.

"Malfoy?" Harry's voice was incredulous.

"Git." Ron mumbled.

Hermione licked her lips. "Wait...My lips...or Malfoy's?" The thought made her shudder. She grumbled something unintelligent and turned away.

"Malfoy!" She heard someone call. It was a girls voice. In fact it was _her _voice. She whipped around, to see herself sitting up on the bed across from her."This is so weird." She thought.

"What?" Hermione tried to speak like Malfoy, so her voice was filled with malice. Hermione thought she was going to faint again, when she saw her body open it's mouth to speak, but the words weren't hers.

"We need to talk." Hermione...or at least her body...jerked it's head toward one of the separate rooms, that were included in the hospital wing, for serious cases.

Hermione nodded her head...or Malfoys head, for the manner of speaking, got off the bed, and headed toward the room.

It was so creepy seeing his body walk and talk, but not be in control of it. He watched as he..or his body...opened the door, and then closed it behind him. He watched at his body sit down across from him. All the time his face wore a funny look. "I hope that that look never crosses my face again." Draco prayed.

"The potion." The both said at once.

He watched himself nod his head.

"This is so weird." He started talking.

"You don't know the half of it." He watched the words come out of his mouth. They sounded so strange, and foreign.

"Don't I?" He smirked.

"I can't talk to my friends without getting glares, and possibly hurt."

"So? I can't talk to my friends either."

He watched himself snort.

"What?" It was so annoying hearing his words come out in that high pitched voice. More high pitched than his anyway.

"You have friends?" It wasn't a statement. It was a question. The look on his face was of pure amusement.

"So that's how I look when I am insulting people." Draco said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Yeah" was all she said.

"I think we should tell McGonagall" Hermione informed Malfoy getting up.

"No!" Draco reached out to grab his arm. He had just thought of something.

"This could be fun, no?"

He watched himself sit down. He stared into his gray eyes, which were now twinkling.

"Your right, this could me fun." The sound of his voice rang in his ears.

"Oh no the body of a Malfoy in the hands of a muggle-born or worse the body of a Slytherin in the hands of a Gryffindor."

Malfoy watched his body, as it through his head back and laughed. "And visa-versa." His voice flooded into his mind, though he hadn't spoken those words.

* * *

_**A/N: Review, Review, Review! LOLZ anywayz hope u enjoyed, srry it was so empty and not much happened. I just needed a filler. **_


End file.
